


Getting Out of Here

by THE_nerd13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_nerd13/pseuds/THE_nerd13
Summary: The resident 2 remake with a pinch of you/my oc.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Is resi fanfics still a thing? I'm writing one anyway since the resi 3 remake BLEW my MIND! Also cause Carlos is hot (and it rekindled my lost love for Leon) I know that the resi 2 remake has been out for a while now but I just wanna write something to show my appreciation for Leon (especially after how they charactered him in the movies that man needs some love). So here is a short...ish reader/oc insert in the game. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

It was a long ride to Racoon City; the darkness of the night and the strong downpour of the rain didn't help to ease the nervous jittering Leon Kennedy had jerking his bones. His first day at the Racoon Police Department or RPD for short was supposed to start a week ago. But his best friend back at the academy, Margot Spencer who was working there for over a month now, gave him a warning call to stay as far away from the city as possible. Though this didn't sit well with him, Leon hesitantly complied. For a week. His curiosity and worry got the best of him when she wasn't answering his calls or calling back to reply to the couple dozen voicemails he had left her over the past seven days. And so, ignoring her warning and mind made up, he packed his bags and set out for Racoon City. Which leads us to now; with him in a long drive in his car on his way there.

He turned his attention to the wallet–size picture on the dashboard of his car. He felt a small smile creep onto his face as he looked at it, taking it between his fingers. It was a photo of him and Margot taken right after the graduation ceremony a month and a half ago. The image gave a happy feel with the big smiles plastered on their faces and each had an arm looped over the other. Leon was slightly slouching in this one since Margot was an inch or two smaller than him at the time. He hadn't seen her since, but the two kept in close contact with each other. Calling, texting or emailing almost everyday. They always had something to talk about; especially Margot since she was already working at the precinct. But that all stopped after that one chilling call a week prior. And it fueled Leon's worry more than anything. 

A loud beeping noise from inside the car brought Leon back from his walk through memory lane. Apparently he was low on gas as the gas indicator on his panel was blinking a bright red rather than being a steady green. Luckily though, gas station was in sight with it's signage glowing neon in the dark. Pulling over to get the tank fueled up, the events that followed then after were definitely far from what Leon was expecting. He was expecting bad things for sure, but he most definitely never ever expected to witness and experience the events that happened next...


	2. Fucking Kennedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally arrives at the precinct and, after a short meet up with death, finds the one person he has been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader/oc is basically non-existent in this one. She just gets mentioned and stuff. But I figured starting with this rather than just jumping in with her already in the scene would give a smoother flow. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

The precinct was completely empty when Leon finally found his way there, weaving through car mazes and dodging walking rotting flesh. He called out to the empty space only to hear the echoes of his voice bounce off the walls. Behind the front desk, near the right stairwell, Leon noticed a computer on a small table and jogged straight for it. 

"There has to be someone here." He said to himself as he pulled out the window that showed the live camera footage.

Through it, he saw a man in uniform on cam three shooting at a zombie as he evaded it's lunges towards him. Down by a hallway, his line of sight flicking between the incoming zombie and the camera, he called out, "Margot, David, Marvin! You there!?" 

"I found a way out! It's in here! Send reinforcements! East hallway..." He continues holding out a notebook he pulled from one of his pockets towards the camera. He then proceeds to run away from the camera's view and from the undead still stumbling towards him grunting and snarling. 

Pulling up another window on the computer, this one showing the layout of the building, he said to himself again, "I gotta find that guy. He might know where Margot is."

Gearing himself up with some bullets he found on the front desk, Leon jogged towards the steel blue gate with a large sign saying "KEEP OUT" duct taped on it. Leaning a bit of weight onto it, he pushed down on the lever connected to the gate making it lift open. It wasn't a big gap, but it was just enough for someone to crawl under it with a slight squeeze. Getting down on all fours with his flashlight shining at the bloody floor; and with a loud gulp, Leon hesitantly crawled under. Scanning the darkness with his dim light, red colored the area with blood soaked papers scattered all over in a messy disarray. The lights were out and the doors were either locked or boarded up with scrap wood. If it weren't for the awful stench and the blood that gushed out of every nook and cranny, the building would've passed off as just some abandoned relic. 

Blocked door after blocked door, Leon made his way through the debris covered hallway and pushed open an, finally, unlocked door. Inside, it seemed to be the conference room used for police interviews about cases investigators were working on cracking as there was a podium table with a number of microphones in the far back and cameras scattered around yet placed to face it. Dead center of the room, lying in a pool of dried blood, was a body. It was a dead body for sure. But right now, dead bodies are known for standing up, walking around, and eating people; so that being there wasn't a good thing. Firing a round or two at the corpse, noticing how it was still, Leon was content to know the the dead was dead and further surveyed the room. It was probably a waste of bullets, but better safe than sorry. There was nothing else of importance inside other than a switch and a working lightbulb. So exiting back into the hallway, Leon pushed back upright a fallen locker and continued on. 

Jogging through the hallway, flashlight in hand as blood splashed with every step; Leon rounded a dead end corner with two doors. On the ground, slumped, were multiple dead bodies, around four or five. It wasn't a pretty sight. He contemplated wasting bullets to check whether they were down when a panicked screaming sounded from one of the doors. 

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!"

Without delay, Leon rushed toward the screaming and barged into a lit room with a steel gate on the right side wall. Hearing grunting behind said gate, he ran to it. 

"I'll get you out!" Leon said grunting as he lifted the metal gate enough for someone to crawl under. 

"HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The cop shouted. Pleading desperately as he stuck his arm out in a frenzy. 

Leon was quick to grab on to it and pull. The cop struggled to squeeze himself under the gap as the grunting sounds of something–not–good started to become louder, thus meaning, it was getting closer. Fast. The two scrambled to get the other out. But just as he was half way through, the cop suddenly screamed in pain as loud tearing and squelching noises sounded from the other side of the steel. Undeterred, Leon continued to pull, reassuring the man that he was going to get him out. 

"Jesus Christ!" Leon said.

There was no more life in the man he had dragged out. In fact it was only half the body. His innards spilling out in a pool of blood. Leon almost lost it at the sight and turned away. Then he noticed, on the left hand of the now dead police was the notebook he had shown to the camera earlier when he was alive. He took it and quickly flipped through the pages before pocketing it as loud terrifying banging sounded from the steel gate. Wasting no time, he made a run for it. Outside the room, one of the zombies earlier slouched on the floor was now walking and hungry. It lunged at him. Quick on his feet and thankful for his cat like reflexes, Leon dodged the attack albeit staggering a bit as he tried to catch himself from tripping. He then proceeded to let out a round on the zombie, aiming for the head. It went down, but now he was out of ammo.

Leon booked it. That metal gate wasn't going to hold for much longer. With no bullets and a useless gun, he didn't have any other choice. Blood splashed against his shoes as he sprinted through the hallway, evading debris on his way. He ran towards the way he came in when a loud explosion like bang sounded from behind him. He didn't look back, he didn't need to, he knew what it meant, and it wasn't good. The exit in sight, he bounded towards it and quickly ducked under the gap, crawling for dear life. 

He was almost there, safety within reach when a rotting hand suddenly grabbed and jerked him back in. You'd think that a living corpse with barely any muscle and mostly bone would have the strength of a twig. But no, life isn't like that. These things were almost twice as strong as Leon, and it's grip around his ankle was only tightening with every struggle. Just as it was about to pull him back into the darkness, a firm hand took hold of his arm and pulled him to safety, away from the gate. 

"I've got you!" Said a woman's voice above, her hand still firm on his arm as she dragged him further away from the gate. 

Another man in uniform stomped on the railing on the gate with so much force that is slammed shut it a splat as it crushed the head of a the zombie who had a hold on his leg.

"Thank you.." Leon said breathlessly, eyes focused on the brain matter on the floor and the blood staining it. 

"Look who we have here..." said the woman again, her voice heavily laced with venom. 

Having finally caught his breath, Leon looked up to his other rescuer, and his eyes grew wide. She stood stiff and alert, the black shirt she wore was covered in dirt and grime, the pockets of her cargo pants was seemingly full of ammo and packets of...leaves? But none of that mattered. It was the face that looked down at him with an annoyed sneer that shook him to the core. With fiery green eyes and incredibly pearly white teeth, he'd recognize that face anywhere; albeit now, it was tired and seemed more mature. 

"Leon fucking Kennedy" she finished.

Leon knew that she was mad. You could tell she was seething even though she was calm about it. But he couldn't help but let the smile on his face grow by the second as he said, "Margot!" 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's alive and she's got your back. They run our hero through the checklist before plunging in head first into death's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader/oc is here! This is a bit of a slow chapter. Just to give love to Marvin for his small screen time in the game and his sad death afterwards. Stuff is going down soon though. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

"You know our guy?" The cop said breathlessly leaning against the metal gate for support as he clutched his bloody side. 

"Yeah, he was my buddy back at the academy." Margot explained. Though she still had a sneer on her face directed at Leon, her tone wasn't as venomous anymore. "Leon, this is Lieutenant Marvin Branagh. Our senior." 

"There was another officer..." Leon started, his voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I couldn't... I couldn't–" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Margot's hand still on his arm, gripped firmly and roughly hoisted him up to his feet. Snapping him out of his train of thought. Marvin, who was no longer leaning on the gate, slowly staggered towards them and placed a comforting hand, his non–bloody one, on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure you did what you could, Leon." He said reassuringly. 

Looking at the officer then back at Margot, he gave the two a determined nod. Satisfied, Marvin hobbled over to the couch in the center of the room and plopped down with a shaky sigh. Either from the exhaustion that wracked his body or the numbing pain he felt from the bloody wound on his side. 

"The lockers are back there. Get dressed rookie, you don't wanna look ugly on your first date." Margot teased, pointing her thumb in the direction behind her as she looked down at Leon's shirt. 

Looking down at said clothing, Leon replied back jokingly, "Please, it's not like my knight in rotting meat is gonna be prettier than this!"

The two of them laughed with how lame their jokes were. But that short bout of silliness helped boost their spirits. Before he could forget, Leon reached for his jacket pocket and produced the notebook he has taken from their now fallen comrade. 

"Here, this was from him. I'm so glad to see you alive Margot." He said as he gently handed it over to her with a nostalgic smile on his face. 

Margot mirrored his expression as she took the stationary item gingerly in her hands. She then mouthed a silent thank you to him before walking towards the tired officer seated on the couch. Looking back down at his blood stained shirt and jacket, sticky with the same substance, Leon suddenly felt eager to get out of it and not be gross anymore. Rushing to the locker room and looking through the cabinets and drawers, he was so happy to find a perfect fitting uniform in the very back of the lowest drawer. After struggling with peeling off all the tragic for about half an hour or so, the young man finally steps out of the room all clean and well put together in a new uniform. Said uniform was complete with fingerless gloves, boots, padded elbows and a bullet proof vest. Checking out his new outfit for anything out of place of missing for a minute or two, Leon finally made his way towards the two other officers working with the notebook in hand and the computer from before. 

"Does anyone know who started this?" Leon asked, fiddling with the straps on his vest. 

"No clue." Margot replied, rummaging around her multitude of pants pockets for a box of pistol ammo which she then handed over to him along with the notebook before disappearing towards the locker room herself. Saying she wanted to change out of the disgusting shirt she had been wearing for more than a week apparently.

"Honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful." Marvin mumbled, his fingers dancing over the keyboard. 

"Yeah...well I was supposed to start last week but I got a call to stay away." Leon said shrugging.

 **"I saved you from a big pain in the ass!"** Margot shouted from the locker room; her voice echoing. 

**"I still wanted to come here sooner!"** Leon shouted back.

**"No you wouldn't!"**

**"All that matters** , is that you're here now Leon." Marvin said. Shouting out the first part of the sentence to make sure Margot heard him.

It was a successful tactic as she came out from the locker room, her dirty and grimey black shirt now replaced with a slightly bigger black shirt that she tucked into her cargo pants, huffing as she stomped towards them with a pout. Leon on the other hand, smirked smugly. Flaunting his victory. 

"I hope both of you'll find the way out of this station." The senior officer said seriously. Pointing at the open notebook in Leon's hand; completely ignore the child–like banter between the two. 

Noticing Margot trying to get a good glimpse at the page his was on, which was quite a difficult feat for her since Leon held it close to his face and she was still an inch or two smaller than him, Leon lowered it enough for the both of them to get a good look at it together. 

"His name was Elliot. He believed that there was some secret passage way somewhere that we could use to get out of here. I didn't really believe him back then." Margot said. 

"That's because you're such a pessimist." Leon critiqued. Saying it as if it was nothing. 

As he was looking down at the map on the notebook, he wasn't able to catch the look she was giving him. It was a death glare as sharp as daggers. He would've died burning on the spot if only looks could kill. Marvin, on the other hand, saw it. And Marvin was nervous for him. 

"This is good news! We can get you to a hospital!" Leon exclaimed. His sudden outburst surprising the other two. 

Margot's face fell as he said this. She was about to step up and say something when a hand raised by the man himself stopped her. Seeing as he new what he was doing and had everything under control, she silently complied and shut up. With a sigh, Marvin said sternly, "I'm not top priority here." 

"Lieutenant, I'm not gonna leave you here–" Leon tried to reason. But was immediately shut down when the senior officer stood by his word and said firmly, " I'm giving you an order rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you both but I'd just slow you down." 

Leon made a defiant face. The words of his superior not sitting well with him but backing down anyway. Satisfied, Marvin then handed him the knife that hung from from his utility belt. The young man didn't want it and said as such. But the Lieutenant wouldn't take no for an answer and pushed it towards him. Begrudgingly, Leon took it. But before he woul let go, Marvin added a few words of advice. Advice that was so much more easier said than done. 

"If you see one of those things...uniform or not...you don't hesitate. You take it out or you run. Got it?" 

Leon nodded a reply with obvious hesitation but Marvin accepted it. Better than nothing. Letting go and sitting right up back on the couch, he then turned his attention to Margot. The woman stood stiffly and silently, albeit awkwardly, on the side; spectating the two. With a proud smile, Marvin said, "You take care of our rookie officer Spader." 

She rolled her head to the side and stared at him in confusion as if searching for any deeper meaning behind the officer's words. But then, as if in understanding, Margot's expression softened into a sad smile and gave a proper salute as a reply. After a short silence between the group, she then wordlessly beckoned for Leon to follow her. He jogged after her after s making sure the knife secured tightly on his utility belt. She led them to an area close to the main entrance blocked off by a steel net barricade. Seems like all the gates here are made of steel or metal. The room behind it was very surprisingly well lit; which seemed incredibly sketchy considering what was going on. Noticing a taped up fuse box beside him, Leon used his new hand–me–down knife to cut through the yellow tape and open it. Inside was a lever, obviously the one you pull down to open the barricade in front of them. Placing a hand on the lever, he looked towards Margot; sending her a telepathic message through the power of eye contact. Margot, who was looking straight ahead turned to face him then nodded. With a grunt, he pulls it down. The mechanism clicks then veers to life, completely lifting the metal net with a loud rattling sound and ends with a loud thud. 

"You ready to dance princess?" Margot asks teasingly, sliding the shotgun she had from her back and cocking it. 

"How do you get a shotgun?" Leon asks, enviously eyeing the firearm.

She only laughs him off as she slowly enters the room, Leon following closely behind her. 


End file.
